


The Mysterious Assassin: Gossen

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Dirty mind, Gen, Lance is bored with politics and magic, Lolita is still a FREAKING fujoshi, at the bar, it was hard to do this, just for fun, sassy Alpha, the Bruno's group, the newcomer, untold nightmare...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: It's spring and another hero has been invited by the GM to participate the event. The hero didn't even thought long about it as he hungers for worthy foes.





	The Mysterious Assassin: Gossen

**Author's Note:**

> This story is basically the discussion of the new hero Gossen on his first appearance. It was difficult to thought how to introduce him in the form of a one-shot story. So, mainly I did was made some random conversation, then somehow either Bruno or Alpha bring up the story. It's dull but, I think it's decent enough.

(It's the second day of the one-week event which held in every season. Today all of the VIP heroes take a long day's rest while the common ones are battlingin the event. Some heroes have gone to watch, and some just stay at their lodge, doing some shopping or hang out at the bar.)

(At the bar)

Clint: *yawns* "Another tired day huh? I thought 'bout to sleep 'till evenin' but that annoyin' Malefic girl keeps on knocking on my door, askin' me to join her for some shoppin'!"

Bruno: "You're one of her closest friends. That's usual."

Clint: "But it's one of the days I get to rest! Tomorrow is the second fight n' now, I'm beat."

Alpha: "But you didn't do anything. Except walking with Layla's group for six hours."

Clint: "That's what I'm talkin' 'bout you lil' piece of steel..."

Tigreal: "It's normal for ladies to enjoy every moment of their time together. They're not always get together like this."

Harley: "Even so, at least never overdo it. For me, I would rather spend my time training to be the strongest mage ever! You see, time is what you spend on the useful things. Like your objective in life."

Lolita: "Pfft! Says the one who mostly spends his time eating sweets around town everyday."

Harley: "I was taking a break! Do take notice I too practice my magic everyday."

Lolita: "Which are very annoying."

Tigreal: "I agree..."

Clint: "Yeap."

Harley: "Thank you." *smiles and act all mighty*

(Suddenly, the sound of the small bell ringing about, calls for a customer is entering the bar. A man whose features are handsome, calm and has a hint of seriousness conveyed from his unchanged expression as he looked around the bar. He walks towards the counter, took a seat and order a drink.)

Lolita: "Oh my God, would you look at that face!" *whispers*

Tigreal: "I haven't seen him before here. Is he a traveller?"

Harley: "If you look at his clothing, I'd say he is a bounty hunter."

Alpha: "Or an assassin."

Harley: "What?!"

Alpha: "With that thin and flexible pants, there's no mistake."

Clint: *laughs*

Bruno: "I thought you were referring to his knife, Alpha!"

Lolita: "Maybe he joins the event! Sadly, he is not VIP... We could've talk a lot when he's among us!"

Tigreal: "Are we expecting a new hero to arrive this season again?"

Bruno: "In fact, we do. I only got the details as a young male and an assassin."

Lolita: "Oh! Then it must be that guy!

Harley: "We can't say for sure if he is the newcomer, Lolita. Most heroes looked very dashing and appealing. Observe him, lady and gentlemen, for his garments are ordinary, his aura is placid which fitted him with the norms but one thing is, I can't lie about his gift as a handsome man."

Clint: "Guess he's just an ordinary man who's lookin' for some money like that mercenary, Joshua."

Alpha: "There will be a threesome battle in the near future."

Lolita: *surprised* "Alpha! Thank you!"

(Alpha and Lolita high-five.)

Bruno: "You're talking as if it's Alucard for some reason, Harley."

Harley: "Well, excuse me if it's almost like that hunter but I personally feel he has no amiable features than his hair."

Lolita: "Alucard is one of the most handsome guys here! Don't dare deny it."

Harley: "Oh, please."

Tigreal: "May I asked what is the new hero's name?"

Alpha: "It's Gossen, Holy Blade."

Lolita: "Kakkoi!"

Lancelot: "Hello gentlemen and madame. What are we all discussing over here?"

Clint: "Lance? What the hell you're doin' here sittin' with us? Go back to your Estes."

Lancelot: "That is impolite! You should invite me to drink with you all sometimes."

Alpha: "You're here because you're bored of how focused Gord and Estes talking about politics and magic."

Lancelot: "Ah, you got me..."

Clint: "Everyone knew already. So get away from us n' join other tables."

Lancelot: "You're so cruel, Clint! It was one time!"

Harley: "I think you meant, a mistake."

Tigreal: "I know what you're feeling Clint but don't blame him. He was drunk last time right? We all saw it happened last season at this bar."

Lolita: *fangirling* "Don't make me remember that sexy night! I might get a nosebleed."

Bruno: "Okay, chill everyone. Let's not remember what happened that night..." *sighs* "Let's just talk about the new hero."

Lancelot: "What?! There's a new hero?! I'm so excited to meet another fresh meat! Is it a guy?"

Bruno: "...Yes."

Alpha: "And an assassin."

Lancelot: "Oh, this will be an epic battle! I can't wait to meet up with this mysterious fellow."

Lolita: "Don't get cocky with him you bastard! You have Estes."

Lancelot: "You're too serious, my dear."

Alpha: "And we also predict it is that guy, by the counter. He fits the descriptions."

Clint: "...I've got a bad feelin' 'bout this..."

Tigreal: "Hmm..."

(Lancelot looks at the young man sitting by the counter, drinking by himself and he observed him from head to toe.)

Lancelot: "Oh my, where does that body come from~ Look at those fine, long and soft legs. And that fine structure of the back and oh, what arms, perfectly built. Definitely that ass~ What fine shape it has. Soft, meaty and-"

(Bruno hits Lancelot's head.)

Lancelot: "Owh! How dare you?!"

Bruno: "We have young audience here so keep your dirty thoughts to yourself!"

Lolita: "Aw, but I wanna hear more!~"

Alpha: "He has a point with his youth. That buttocks is an attraction."

Bruno: "H-How could you agree like that, Alpha!"

Lancelot: "Because I'm a sexual observer, and my eyes never doubt me." *winks*

Harley: "God, make it stop..."

Tigreal: "That's enough there're more serious questions. Like why Gossen didn't come here on the first day of the event?"

All except Tigreal: *wonders*

Bruno: "It is quite strange, because the new heroes always came on the first day."

Harley: "In my judgement, I think the GM has cancel the invitation to him. So in other words, the news are useless and outdated."

(Suddenly a man appears behind where Harley is sitting.)

Gossen: "I'm sorry kid but you misunderstood some things."

Harley: *startled* "Hey, don't scare someone like that! If I had a heart-attack, are you up to pay the bills?"

Gossen: "I have no intention to interrupt you all."

Alpha: "You basically did."

Gossen: "I didn't come on the first day because I was busy fighting some people. It consumed my energy so I had to take a day's rest. Now, I am up for another battle tomorrow."

Tigreal: "Young man, so you are the new hero who would be joining us."

Gossen: "Well, you've guessed it old man. I'm Gossen, Holy Blade." *smile in a cool way*

Lolita: "I knew! I was right! You guys better be grateful that this isn't a bet."

Harley: "I can hardly tell you are one of us if not for the GM's announcement."

(Bruno stood up and offer his hand to Gossen.)

Bruno: "Then, I welcome you to Mobile Legends, the sacred event in the Land of Dawn."

Gossen: *shook Bruno's hand* "Thank you."

(Then Lancelot stood to shook the newcomer.)

Lancelot: "Hi there, Gossen. I'm Lancelot, a fellow assassin. I hope we can meet in the battlefield as rivals for a fresh meat like you is the most exciting thing to eat~"

Gossen: "You looked very dangerous..." *steps back and ready to unleash his blade*

Bruno: "No! There, there, Lance is just joking around! So no need to kill him."

Lancelot: "He-He's trying to kill me?!"

Gossen: "You were asking for it."

Clint: "Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout! I like this guy already!"

**End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> In my perspective, Gossen doesn't have that much friends except allies as guides and mercenaries for his necessities. So, when Lancelot got too close to him, he reacted in defence mode and ready to strike whenever he felt being occupied as he thought of it as a threat. But in the future, I will ship him with someone and make him an uke!


End file.
